Heartbeat
by HoRiZoNgUrL
Summary: 12/1 Ryoji requests to see Minako's room. With his forbidden love for her and the knowledge of imepeding doom their relationship crosses the line.


**Heartbeat**

Tuesday, December 1, _After school_

Classes had passed at an agonizingly slow speed and Minako couldn't help but feel like she was wasting her time sitting in class. Her stats had been fully ranked for a few days now and she still had social links that needed her attention. Especially the Fortune Arcana, _Ryoji Mochizuki_. Ever since the last time he had visited Junpei at the dorm she couldn't stop her thoughts from trailing to him. When he whispered into her ear about the desire to see her room the next time he visited she instinctively trembled. He had only transferred under a month and she felt considerably close to him. She felt that she was more familiar and comfortable around him then the members of S.E.E.S. The last bell passed and Ryoji approached her desk. "Minako-chan…" Ryoji paused to take a breath. "…." extending the pause wondering if he should continue. "Hey, if it's alright… could I come to your room? There's something I want to **talk** to you about." As the words left his mouth Minako felt a pang of disappointment. It was mysterious to her why she had any kind of hope for anything other then talking.

"Yeah we can leave after I gather my books." She replied rather swiftly hoping that he had missed her disheartened expression. Ryoji looked relieved at her response and smiled gratefully.

The two of them sat upon her orange chequered bedspread each with a cup of water. Ryoji sat in silence gazing around the room. "I think this is… my first time." he mumbled watching the ice cubes float in the clear cup.

"Really?" Minako asked not convinced entirely. It didn't feel awkward having him seated next to her on her bed.

"Huh isn't it?" Ryoji asked puzzled. "I mean, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've been in your room…" finishing his thought a little unsure. "It just feels familiar for some reason." Minako realized that he too felt comfortable and familiar with her as well. "I wonder if it's just something I've dreamed about." He joked lightly while tumbling onto the bed. "Or if I wanted to see it so much that it came to me in a vision…" This time the joke held more seriousness even though it was more absurd.

"I think I've had that dream." Minako replied earnestly. Ryoji quickly sat up to face Minako.

"Huh? Really?" Ryoji asked suddenly and excitedly. "Wouldn't it be too romantic… if we really had met each other a long time ago?" He asked laughing happily as he gently asked Minako leading the atmosphere into more precarious waters. Minako felt a small burning hope in the depths of her heart flourish. "…I think that I did come to see you. Probably to become friends with you…" he trailed off wondering if he truly wanted to be _just _friends. "Ha… but I got it all wrong." Ryoji stated realizing that he desired to be more then friends.

"Yeah." Minako replied identifying the look that was held in his eyes it captivated her. She was pleased and relieved to discover that her feelings were mutual.

"If I hadn't gotten this all wrong… If we were just friends, I wonder if it wouldn't hurt so much." Ryoji looked to the floor but he had caught Minako's saddened face. "I'm glad that I met you." He smiled sincerely as Minako spirits soared at the site of his grin. "You have such a kind heart." Ryoji felt unhappy that his smile could cheer her up that much. "… You shouldn't give so much of yourself to me. I'll… probably make you sad. It's just a feeling I get…" Ryoji had interrupted her before Minako could reason that the only things that made her unhappy was his suffering. "Even though your so precious to me… It's probably wrong for me to feel this way…" He paused unknowingly increasing Minako's budding sensations towards him. "It's like…. a forbidden love." Ryoji trembled filled with sorrow. Minako was elated at the word love and distressed by his use of forbidden. She had just ranked up with him, she had heard the shards of glass shattering, but she was too preoccupied with **him**. "Minako-chan please touch me." Ryoji asked startling Minako. "Make sure I exist." This statement made it painfully obvious to her that he was unaware how she wanted to touch him. She wanted to put her hand on his manhood but she knew that he currently preoccupied with the thought of not existing. Unsure where to place her hands she settled on placing her hand upon his heart. "Your hands are so warm. It brings tears to my eyes… why is that?" He asked mystified by his body's reaction. She felt the pulse of his heart matching hers. It was alluring and enticing she unconsciously leaned closer. Ryoji's heart beat sped up and hers raced, they were still in synchronization. She wanted to be closer and she had unbuttoned his shirt and slid her hand over his bare skin. They were laying on the bed her head resting upon his chest listening to the calming heartbeat and the tremble of his shallow breaths. He slowly took of her school blazer, unbuttoning her dress shirt. Ryoji could now feel her heartbeats as her bare skin met with his.

Every place that his hands touched on her body would be set ablaze by an invisible fire. Ryoji wanted to cool the flames between there bare skin but he didn't want to redress. Undoing the clasp on Minako's bra Ryoji took an ice cube out of the glass on the table and rubbed it ever so slowly in tight circles around Minako's nipple observing the temperature and the motion cause her nipple to tighten and swell into a succulent shade of pink repeating the process to the other one. Simultaneously his other hand was busy, his long fingers sliding in and out of her tight pussy purposely brushing against her clit. Minako was immediately engulfed in pleasure she responded to his wondrous touch with moans and gasps, vocalizing her delight. Ryoji was stimulated by each of her sexual sounds, the erotic tingling sensation spiralled through his body straight to his manhood. Enjoying the effect of the ice he quickly grabbed another cube blindly while sucking and nibbling at Minako's nipples. He took the ice cube and traced it along her midriff down to her dripping hole. Nuzzling the cube at her entrance the light pressure reverberated through her body amidst her enthrallment. The chill enriched her senses as the frosty cube was caressed against her pulsating sweltering clit. Ryoji gradually shoved the ice into her hole causing Minako to gasp at the odd sensation warmth spread rapidly and the liquid slid along Ryoji's hands he licked it enjoying the unique taste. His tongue began to eagerly lap at the fluid from the space in between Minako's legs. Soon it wasn't enough his tongue greedily entered her hot soaked pussy hungrily yearning more. He sucked at the red hot clit for what felt like but a moment. Minako clenched Ryoji's mid length hair as she began rolling her hips into his face. "Ryoji I'm g-gonna cum." Minako panted through her elation. Her slim legs had wrapped tightly around Ryoji's bobbing head and her back arched as she felt she would melt suddenly pushed over the brink her orgasm spilled onto Ryoji's face. Minako convulsed and jerked from the aftershock of her orgasm. Once aware Minako noticed Ryoji's pants look constricted and tight. She sat up unzipping his pants deliberately at a leisurely pace. She could see his manhood had swelled and was begging to be freed from his boxers. As she slid the thin material down his legs it immediate sprung upwards. His stiff erection jutted out bubbling with pre-cum. "Weren't you turned on?" She asked sarcastically as she couldn't help but stare.

"Yeah I know you can't stop gawping at the size can you?" He teased as she really couldn't tear her eyes away. Then she wanted to try what Ryoji had done to her. Unfortunately the remainder of the ice cubes in the cups on the table had melted into cool water. Minako dumped the ice water onto her hands conscious of Ryoji's curious gaze. Her hands were chilled now as she seized his hard member. She rubbed her cool hands stroking the hot erection as it began to drip onto her hands. Minako had rubbed everywhere and began to lick the tip of the head in small tight circles. Ryoji attempted to conceal his obvious pleasure biting the bottom of his lip trying to suppress the moans as her cool hands rubbed up and down while her searing hot mouth was tight and sucked intensely. Shortly her tongue flicked around his member massaging it with more heat. His back arched as he restrained from thrusting into her mouth clutching the bed sheets. Now his moans were insistent and it encouraged Minako. She too was immensely aroused as he shuddered with overwhelming enjoyment. "Minako-c-chan I'm very close…" Ryoji uttered out as he felt he was going to explode. "I'm gonna cuuuuu….." Ryoji never finished his sentence as his body convulsed and the thick white fluid shot into Minako's awaiting mouth. It had gotten everywhere it was dribbling down the sides of her mouth and it slid down her entire body. As Ryoji's mouth met Minako's they tasted one another and the flavour differed very little. Her tongue slid into his mouth playing with his as the two rid the space between their bodies. Soon their lungs felt the necessity for oxygen.

"Ryoji I want to give my all to you." whispered into his ear as she was breathless. He knew this love was forbidden but he had crossed the line too long ago to stop here. He nodded as he wanted it as much as she did, maybe more as he felt the impending arrival of the end. He wasn't sure what the end of what but the knowledge intensified his lust. "Just sit tight and I'll show you something **special**." Minako purred. She propped a pillow behind Ryoji so he was in an upright position. She began to straddle his lap with a sly grin. He began to let his fantasies run amuck. Slowly she leaned back off the bed nearly upside down her arms stretched her palms reaching the floor supporting her weight and maintaining her balance. Before long she began thrusting against Ryoji's stiff member angling herself so his erection would rub directly against her clit. Minako's body was racked with passion as she constantly hit her sensitive spot making her moan endlessly. Ryoji was so totally turned on as he watched Minako writhing in her euphoria, her nipples hard and fluid dripping down her legs. Not to mention the feeling of her folds enveloping his cock in a steamy embrace. This was better then any fantasy he had. Leaning back his head against the wall he arched his back feeling the tingling in his lower abdomen as Minako opened and closed her legs. Ryoji watched through his half lidded eyes as she thrust moaning each time he went deeper into her it had him in an arousal overload.

"Mmmmhmmm, Minako I'm going to cum." Ryoji managed through his gasps. Minako couldn't even respond already losing herself in the enthralment. Both were gasping short shallow breaths as they neared their climaxes.

"R-Ryoji!" Minako cried out his name she froze as she arched her back and came soaking his erection. Her pussy tightened as she hit her orgasm clenching Ryoji's cock. He too arched his back exploding within her. As the two returned from orgasmic high she chuckled as she took notice of her bedspread. "Now how am I going to wash this?" Ryoji laughed as Minako mentioned the soaked and stained covers.

* * *

Alrighty so this was my Ryoji lemon because I couldn't stop laughing at his rank 9 social link. As soon as he asked Mshe to touch him (in her room) I was like totally good starting point for a hot steamy bedroom scene xD yeah my friends have totally corrupted me. Oh yeah the ice cube thing wasn't my idea got it from an anime and the position that Minako and Ryoji were doing is from the cosmopolitan kama sutra online I thought I needed to spice it up a bit.


End file.
